<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Move is Toward You by BlessedMasochist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569168">Every Move is Toward You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist'>BlessedMasochist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Were Made for Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Edward Nygma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Jealous Edward Nygma, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Oswald Cobblepot, pregnant oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Penguin on the throne of Gotham, the underworld at his fingertips, mate by his side, and the G.C.P.D. under his thumb things are looking up for Oswald and Edward, but dissent from above rocks the foundations of Oswald's empire and the Omega comes up against a force he might not be able to outmaneuver.  </p><p>Will Oswald be able to keep his throne, or will he be left deposed and alone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Were Made for Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Am Yours, Oswald.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second part of this a/b/o AU! I will definitely be adding tags as this fic develops, but for now, to hide spoilers until those chapters are posted, I'm keeping the tags vague. I'm not sure how long this fic will be yet, but we have three chapters written already so expect those in the coming weeks while I think through the next chapter. I want to thank you all so much for the love and support the first story got, and hope this second part lives up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yellow candlelight suited Oswald's pale skin. He fairly glowed in the dim light, eyes glittering with malevolent glee as he stared down a defiant thug- another of Falcone's former capos who was suffering under the delusion that because Carmine was no longer in charge, he had free reign of the remaining territories that hadn't fallen to rival gangs. Oswald's hold was not very tenable; it relied heavily upon fear, public shows of force, and the occupation of one of Falcone's favourite old Manor houses on the East side of the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was taking such pleasure in watching Oswald exert his control over Gotham. His Omega's cold calculations had paid off and now Edward had a front-row seat to watch The Penguin truly come into his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't owe you diddly-squat, Cobblepot. You're no more in charge than my big toe is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward grinned from behind his mate's throne as Oswald leaned forward with a vicious leer. "So you won't pay? That's fine, it's a free country." He sat back nonchalantly, which the other man took as a sign of resigned weakness. He laughed, coming to stand as if victorious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you should leave this job to an Alpha, you submissive bitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should know," Oswald murmured as the man turned to leave with a smug smirk. "That your territory will be summarily taken over and integrated into mine. Your men and their families no longer have the benefit of my protection unless they come to me personally for forgiveness." Calmly, Oswald lifted his gun and shot out the stunned man's knee. He stood from his throne to loom over the injured man with a light laugh. "Of course, you won't be alive to tell them that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward moved forward, touching Oswald's shoulder as he levelled the barrel between the wounded man's eyes. "Oswald...would you permit me to take care of him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch rolled his eyes from the corner, and Selena watched with a dispassionate expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, darling- he's all yours... After all, it is a job for an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he taunted, lowering the weapon slowly. He pressed it into Edward's hands, making a show if pressing a kiss to his cheek before stepping back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward's pulse quickened as he held the gun against the trembling man's forehead. "My mate would've given you a quick death, a bullet to the head, and funerary arrangements for the family." The capo looked up with wide hopeful eyes as Edward smiled down at him with a look of bemusement. "Regrettably, you do not get the mercy and grace of a king." He cracked the butt of Oswald's gun against his skull and had the man dragged from the room. "I'll let him stew a bit before I go have my fun~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald watched as Edward spoke, rapt with attention as he showed off his newly discovered dominance. It impressed him to see the cruelty in his eyes, hear the rumble in his voice. "You're positively menacing~" he praised, flocking to his side with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and pulled him into a kiss. "And you are absolutely brilliant," he breathed against his lips, subtly pressing his erection against Oswald's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not here," he scolded softly, a faint flush betraying his stoic demeanor as his gaze darted to Butch and their young guest. It was rather obvious by now what went on between them, but Oswald thought there was no sense in broadcasting it.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What has four legs during the day, but eight in the evening?" he asked softly before stepping back to address him more professionally. "I believe that's the end of new business, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Penguin~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can see to it Deluci comes to see the error of his ways in the morning." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch looked up with a huff. "Boss, Barker still hasn't paid his back taxes from when Falcone still was running things, or the new taxes you implemented last month."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward narrowed his eyes at Butch with a barely concealed snarl. He had not heard about Barker, he ran a small gambling ring near the Narrows on the fringe of Oswald's territory. If Barker refused to pay, other pieces of the outer territories might follow suit and Oswald would lose his empire before it was established. It wasn't just the capos who were growing bold now but common thugs! And Butch had hidden it until the last moment so that Edward would look bad!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This was a problem they could not ignore and one that should not have escaped Edward's attention. He looked to his lover with a soft frown. "We will need to consider this matter more carefully. The capos will fall in line with force, but people like Barker might need a different approach."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald's brow furrowed, looking disappointed. "What do you suggest?" he sighed, forcing himself to focus on the matter at hand instead of the heady scent of his mate.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boss, let me and my men take care of him. We'll bring you back the dues," Butch suggested readily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward's smile was thin and tight as he turned from Butch back toward Oswald. "Sending the thugs in might put Barker on the defensive. It might send the signal to others for an all-out rebellion. We don't have the resources to counter another war. Please, Oswald, let me give the matter a little more consideration. If I can't think of a better solution, send Butch in with his guns blazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have 24 hours, I can't let him go any longer without passing judgement. Butch is right, he'll sow dissent, and I really don't think I have it in me to push anyone else off a rooftop," Oswald rolled his eyes, keenly aware of the ache in his knee that would forever serve as a reminder of Fish Mooney. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward nodded and adjourned the meeting. Once they were alone Edward rested on the arm of Oswald's throne. "I don't know why you still tolerate Butch's presence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I? He's been in the game longer than I have, he's an asset when he needs to be and… well he's sort of my friend? Or at least an acquaintance- he's reliable, is the point,"  Oswald rambled, distracted by Edward's hands on his shoulders, gently yet deftly working away the knots of the day. "I get the sense you dislike him~" he teased gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He shot you in the leg," he murmured with a sour expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was having a bad day~" Oswald replied, fond of pushing the other man's buttons. "Plus I had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful </span>
  </em>
  <span>doctor so it wasn't really that big of a deal in the end." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed and shook his head, ceasing his arguments. He knew Oswald held a soft spot for the large Beta though for the life of him Edward could not figure out why. He nuzzled along Oswald's jaw, wanting to change the subject. "It's always such a treat to see you working, pet~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Likewise~ I might tag along for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrogation</span>
  </em>
  <span> later," he smirked, running his fingers through Edward's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would love to have an audience," he murmured. He offered his hand to Oswald, inviting him upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it with a flourish, always delighted by Edward's chivalry as they locked arms, supporting him as they scaled the staircase and disappeared down the hallway into the master bedroom.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manor house Oswald had acquired in the takeover, along with several other properties around the city both commercial and residential, was absolutely beautiful. Dark mahogany lined the walls, adjacent to tall cathedral stained-glass windows lined in iron. Edward had spent a fair amount of time exploring the estate in awe of the casual displays of wealth and beauty. He had retained his apartment on Grundy, but it mostly operated as storage for the time being. All of Edward's free time was spent assisting Oswald in maintaining and expanding his empire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they moved into their master suite, Edward began to strip off his tie and suit coat, smiling as Oswald all but flopped onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think Butch knows~" he teased, looking smug as he lay back on the extravagant bedspread, eyes trained on his lover as he began to undress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The extent of Butch's knowledge would not be enough to fill a pamphlet. You'll need to be more specific, I'm afraid. What do you suspect he 'knows'?" he asked with a laugh, pulling his shirt from his shoulders as he watched Oswald through lidded eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Butch knows you're fucking me," he elaborated crudely, pausing to remove his cravat. "You weren't subtle earlier, and I suspect he could smell us." Oswald knew Edward enjoyed showing off his newfound confidence; he equally enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not so certain it was a secret from him to begin with," he laughed. "I'm sure Gabe, Selena, and Zsasz are all on the up and up." He paused as he pulled off his trousers, turning with a frown toward his mate. "Does that bother you? Knowing they know my claim to you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all, it was just a fun game, our clandestine affair~" he replied, blue-green eyes raking over Edward's form with growing interest. "Though I suppose soon enough we'll be known as a very powerful pair, we'll make a proper debut eventually." Oswald leaned forward to caress his neck and chest with cool fingers, pulling him closer to rut his still-clothed erection against the other man's leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once your hold over the city is more assured, my love," he purred, kneeling on the bed to lean down and kiss him deeply. "Everyone will know who runs this city."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming softly, he caressed Edward's cheek, planting a litany of soft, firm kisses to his damnable pink lips. "I'm eager to show this city our power, prove once and for all how they've underestimated us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward slowly began to strip Oswald of his waistcoat and shirt, deliberately throwing them in a haphazard heap on the expensive artisan carpet. "As am I," he murmured against his jaw. "Honestly, I still cannot believe my luck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald growled in warning, knowing it was quite impossible for Edward to have forgotten how expensive the outfit was- he'd been the one to pick it out. "Fate has destined us for great things~" he purred, his pale, scarred skin flushed and eager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward smirked as Oswald scowled at the mismanagement of his clothing. He did so enjoy ruffling his little bird's feathers. The tips of his fingers caressed the raised lines of scarring down Oswald's side, following it like a path to the smooth skin of his hip just above his trousers, yet to be abused and discarded. There he let his lips explore the soft pale skin, leaving behind a patchwork of purple marks in his wake. His free hand palmed the tented bulge inside Oswald's trousers, hoping to drive him wild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he was learning not to fight his body and its natural reactions, instead allowing the pleasure to wash over him in waves as he leaned back on his palms and tilted his head back to moan softly. "You make me feel so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can make you feel much better~" he grinned, mouth over the twitching length. Slowly he relieved him of his trousers, pulling them down over his legs, careful of the brace he insisted Oswald wear beneath his pant leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The easily agitated Omega pointedly avoided looking at the ugly addition, focusing instead on Edward's hands on his thighs with a heady sigh. "Please do, I need a distraction from our conquest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A distraction~? I want you thinking about our victory, our triumph over mediocrity. That's the gift you've given me, Oswald, and I want my mate to never forget how thankful I am." He pressed hot open-mouthed kisses against the twitching cock in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ngh, as if I could forget," he replied softly, running his fingers through Edward's hair with a soft whine. His flushed length stood against the soft round of his stomach, eager for attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked Oswald's cock languidly, smirking as he looked up through lidded eyes. "Someone's eager this evening. Thinking about me as you commanded your men~?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was actually thinking about how handsome you looked earlier tormenting our prisoner with torture to come~" he replied with another groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glittered as he thought of their prisoner. "Did you enjoy watching me with him~?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your growth has been impressive," he replied, smirking at his double entendre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward chuckled softly and kissed and licked at the head of Oswald's cock. Gently, the Omega guided his mouth around it, bucking his hips eagerly into the warm heat. "I can't wait to watch you torture him, show him our power."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his throat, inviting Oswald's cock deep as he breathed in through his nose. He began to bob up and down on the length in his mouth, tongue teasing the sensitive underside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ngh, yes, suck my cock… can you feel my knot throbbing in your mouth?" He whispered sordidly, his own confidence having grown with their time together. No longer did he shy away from his mate's touch, nor flush to the tips of his ear whenever a sensual compliment was whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward groaned, cock throbbing between his legs as he looked up at Oswald with nothing but lust in his eyes. His fingers began to press and tease against the other man's entrance as he swallowed down Oswald's cock until his nose touched dark curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, his head tipped back and he shut his eyes, swimming in pleasure as Edward continued his practiced ministrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed two fingers inside the tight heat of Oswald's body, curling the long digits as he began to stroke in and out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega moaned easily, body eagerly accepting the attention. "I never thought I would be so pleased for someone to find all my weak spots…" he gasped, mind reeling as he glanced between his legs once more to watch his mate's meticulous work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may have yet to find them all," he murmured, the tip of his tongue swirling wet and sloppy around the crown of his cock. "Everyone's erogenous zones are different and are based on several mitigating factors. For instance," he reached up, pinching one of Oswald's nipples sharply between thumb and forefinger, watching as he squirmed in pleasure, his cunt pulsing and squeezing his fingers. "You enjoy when I play with your pretty little nipples. You like it when I abuse them however I see fit." He twisted the fingers above as he inserted another below, his lips brushing against Oswald's twitching cock with every word. "These zones have a high density of innervation, and may have an efficiency of wound healing and a capacity to stimulate generalized cerebral arousal. In other words, my darling, it's textbook how to drive you wild. One simply has to listen to your beautiful moans to know which areas to stimulate~" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald was coming undone beneath him, whining and gasping for breath as he rolled his hips down into the other man's fingers. "I'm so lucky to have such an </span>
  <em>
    <span>intelligent</span>
  </em>
  <span> mate," he moaned, egging Edward on with praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, swelling at the praise. "Would you like to try something </span>
  <em>
    <span>new?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"New how?" he replied curiously, biting his lower lip as he pondered the possibilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Oswald over the rim of his glasses, licking his pink lips, nervous about his request. "How would you like to fuck me, Oswald?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me? Fuck you?" he echoed softly, endearing flush returning to the bridge of his nose. "Would you like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do believe I might," he replied as he hid his face against Oswald's thigh, kissing the soft skin delicately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never thought about trying and yet… now that you mention it, I think I might enjoy that too," he decided, cock leaping eagerly at the thought. "An Omega fucking his Alpha, how taboo~" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How </span>
  <em>
    <span>scintillating,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he purred. "Would you prepare me? Or~" he sat up and shifted to lie beside Oswald with his chest pressed down against the mattress, ass high in the air. "Would you like me to prepare myself for your cock, my king~?" He reached behind himself, spreading his cheeks to reveal his puckered entrance to his beloved, curious fingers pressing against it as he moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald studied his expression with interest, jaw slackening as he watched the other man slowly ply himself open. "I… I can't imagine it will take much to get you ready for me," he murmured, captivated by the sight. "Lube, I should… I suppose I don't need a condom…" Oswald spoke under his breath as he turned to quickly rummage through the bedside drawer, scarcely taking his eyes off Edward for a second.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward turned to rest his cheek against the silk covers, eyes glazed as they locked onto Oswald's beautiful blue-green stare. He pressed a finger inside the tight heat of his ass with a deep groan, cheeks flaming as Oswald watched him begin to stretch himself. He loved the knowledge of the other man's gaze on him, could feel the heat of it caressing his skin. He wiggled his hips, cock twitching against his stomach; he tried to make himself as enticing a prospect as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God Ed, where did you learn to act like that?" he whined, finally finding what he needed and turning to give the other man his full attention once more. It was the attention he rightly deserved- glasses askew and loose curls plastered to his forehead, Edward was a picture of sin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this how his Alpha felt when he looked down at him writhing in heat? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward glanced up at him with a smirk, mouth agape as his breath came out in panting gasps. "Please, pour it on, Oswald, I'll take care of the rest. I don't care if it makes a mess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entranced, Oswald nodded and uncapped the bottle of lubricant. He slowly tipped it over the cleft of Edward's ass, and marveled at the sight as it glistened over his fingers before they disappeared effortlessly inside him again --one more than there had been previously. "How long have you been planning to ask me this?" he inquired curiously, rather liking the thought of his lover practicing late at night.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-few weeks...since I saw you stab that man...Vin...nngh God," he moaned as he spread himself wide. "Vincenzo...when you stabbed him for insulting your Omega status. I knew then I wanted you to take me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smirk widened, and he scooted back to rest against the headboard, slicking his cock with a low groan. His eyes locked with the other man's as he pleasured himself to the sight of his Alpha with his fingers plunging in and out of his ass for him. "Mm… I can't wait." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-soon, please...want you." He pressed a third finger in, eyes rolling back as the long digits curled against that sweet spot inside of himself. "Fuck, Oswald, please...I need you now. I can't wait. I want your cock." He knew his words would entice the other man forward, he saw the slick wetness clinging to his thighs; he could smell how badly Oswald wanted to drive his Omega cock inside him and rut against his ass until they were both too far gone to think of their roles as Alpha and Omega, as king of Gotham and his right hand man, as The Penguin and Edward Nygma. "Please," he groaned, spreading his cheeks to display his ready hole. "Fuck me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald staggered forward on his hand and knee, unable to resist placing a kiss to the soft skin of his thigh before situating himself in a passably comfortable manner and rubbing the slick head of his cock against his lover's entrance. "Mm, sure you're ready?" he whispered, knowing he couldn't keep from slipping inside no matter the reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiggled his ass against Oswald's hips, pressing his hot face into the pillow as the tip of his mate's cock slipped inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald was inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped the sheets in his fingers, letting out a deep guttural moan of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eddie, I'm meant to be in charge," he whined, robbed of the first thrust by his impatient lover. He was impossibly hot and tight around him all at once, and it was difficult to think about anything but rolling his hips forward again and again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-how does it feel to have someone so impatient~" he chuckled breathlessly. His toes curled as Oswald thrust inside him with a sharp and demanding pace. He knew Oswald would take his gratification from Edward, would use and claim and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mate as he saw fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it made Edward nearly cum against the bedspread untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Oswald gasped, jaw slackened as he maintained a perfect rhythm, hips bouncing easily off Edward's rounded ass. "Now you belong to me~" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Already did," he vowed. "Always did...fuck." He ground his cock against the silk bedspread, desperate for release. Oswald twitched and swelled inside him, and with a devious little grin, he contracted his muscles, squeezing his mate as he rolled his hips against each thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to knot you then? Make this reversal official?" He inquired through tightly gritted teeth, unbearably close to orgasm. "I'll fill you up with my cum, make you feel my pulse inside you…" His own sordid words spurred him onward, ignoring the protest from his knee as he continued pounding his lover into the rumpled bedspread.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward couldn’t answer Oswald, silver tongue having deteriorated in bliss. Nothing but soft breathy moans of desire and deep gasps of wanton ecstasy escaped his parted lips as he pressed greedily back against Oswald. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a surprisingly noisy cry, Oswald thrust forward once more, pressing inside as far as he could. His little knot swelled rather generously inside his lover, surprising Edward with the sudden girth as he came deep in his tight hole.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward cried out and came in his fist against the sheets and his stomach as Oswald came inside him. He collapsed forward, pulling Oswald down with him in a tangle of limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh- careful!" He gasped as Edward suddenly bore the entirety of his weight, and his cock was nestled just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> deeper inside. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he whispered, trembling pleasantly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnngh, no, my God, that was wonderful,” Edward groaned, an absolute mess under the other man. He shifted a bit and wrapped his arms around his beloved, holding him close as he tried to catch his breath. “Thank you for doing that with me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should be thanking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's probably not often an Omega gets the chance to knot an Alpha~ Somehow you've managed to make me even more powerful than before." Oswald grinned, wiping the sweat from his brow with a content sigh, though his loins ached for more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s fingers inched between their bodies, smelling his mate’s slick. He flipped their positions with a soft growl, nuzzling against his neck. “Something tells me my mate is still not satisfied, even with the gift I’ve given him~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Somehow I'm never satisfied until you claim me… probably something to do with being mated. Look how hard I still am-" he pointed out. His knot softened enough to slip out of his lover, but his length remained firm and as eager as his sopping folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward let his fingers slip between Oswald’s thighs, marvelling at how slick Oswald truly was, always surprised by the level of arousal he was able to inspire in the other man. It was invigorating, and the heady sense of power he acquired from providing his mate pleasure was nearly unparalleled. Slowly, he pushed two fingers inside his beloved, watching Oswald’s reaction avidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tease me Ed, by now you know I can take you, please…" he whined, chewing his lower lip with a flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you’ll have to convince me~” he replied with a lascivious grin, gesturing to his flaccid cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, Oswald rested his head on Edward's thigh, grasping his softened length with a gentle hand before lapping at the head slowly. His mouth began to tease with small caressing licks as he stroked it with a half-smile, watching his mate's reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward let out a soft groan, his fingers tangling in Oswald’s hair. “Mmm, there’s a good boy.” He looked down, loving the sight of Oswald’s lips around his cock, his little pink tongue wrapping around the head before he swallowed him down, and down, and down, until that aquiline nose touched dark curls. He could hear Oswald struggle to breathe through his nose and he fought to keep his hips still so that he did not choke his mate. The soft wet slurping sounds filled the room as Edward’s cock hardened against the kingpin’s tongue. Edward growled, thighs twitching in pleasure. “God, Oswald, when did you get so good at this~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nnk.. ngh…" he didn't reply, continuing to bob his head eagerly, knowing the sooner he brought Edward to attention the sooner he'd recieve a sound fucking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not take long before Edward was tugging at Oswald’s hair impatiently. “Enough...enough,” he growled, dark eyes looking down at his mate with a cool commanding glimmer in their depths. “On your back, little bird. Now.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took him deep in his throat one last time, smirking up at him mischievously as he settled against the bed with a pillow behind his head. "I do love when you look at me like that."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward spread his thighs with a grin, settling between them as he wrapped the lily-white limbs securely around his waist. He rubbed his achingly hard cock against his slick folds, delighting in the soft mews of want emanating from the Omega beneath him. "Is this what you crave~ even after taking sweet little Eddie? Was he a good boy for you, pet? Did he feel good on your thick Omega cock?" Slowly, tormentingly slowly, he pressed the head of his cock inside their mate. "Did you enjoy making him truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding eagerly, Oswald wiggled his hips, enticing the other man to continue. "I've never felt quite so dominant ~ Though I think I will always prefer this," he groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good to hear~" he replied sensually, thrusting to the hilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a strangled moan, the smaller man's arms flew around his mate's shoulders, nipping his collar in retaliation. "I think you prefer it too, filling me to the brim~" Oswald murmured hoarsely, holding tight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his hips in a deep gradual thrust. "You know I do~. You were made for me and Eddie." He gripped Oswald's hips and set a brutal pace, fucking his pretty little bird into the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was only vaguely aware of his mate's use of the third person, eyes rolling back as he took Edward's cock again and again. His hips would surely bruise, legs waving in the air as his mate pressed his length deeper and deeper inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a low growl, Edward pulled Oswald up and into his lap, resting back on his knees to pull Oswald roughly down onto his cock with every upward thrust. “Yes, there’s a good boy, fuck yourself on my cock, pet. You love it when I knot you, don’t you? Love feeling my thick knot stretching you open~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, yes," he gasped over and over again, clinging for dear life as he bounced, "-you feel so good!" Oswald would regret his wanton gyration later when his aching frame caught up with him, but for now he craved the fullness only Edward could give him, placing sloppy wet kisses over his neck and collar as he continued moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward nuzzled Oswald’s bond mark, tongue lolling out to lap at the heavily scented glands as his knot began to swell inside his beloved. “Nngh, gonna knot you, my pet. Gonna make such a mess of you~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah~</span>
  </em>
  <span> You've got to stop doing that~!" he moaned lamely in protest, clenching tightly around him as his cock spilled between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got to stop begging me so sweetly for it, then~" he rejoined with a growl, hips smacking lewdly against Oswald's ass as he plunged in deep. The bedframe creaked beneath them as Edward's hand slithered between their bodies to grip Oswald's bobbing cock, stroking it firmly in time with his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you're driving me mad, you make me feel so good Ed," he gasped, truly helpless under the spell of pleasure his Alpha set over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum for me, love," he commanded lowly, knot thick as it stretched him fully. Oswald screwed his eyes shut and came with a howl between their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward bit sharply at their bond mark, and buried himself deep inside his beloved as he filled him with his hot dripping seed. Slowly, he lowered Oswald back onto the mattress, carefully lying against him as they were still locked together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting with exhaustion, Edward kissed along Oswald's jaw and cheek, whispering words of comfort and praise. "You did so well, my love. Such a good boy for me, so wonderful, my sweet little bird." Soon enough his knot slipped free, allowing Edward to rub and caress all of Oswald's aches and pains. They could bathe in the morning; he was loathed to move the exhausted Omega, who even now was so sweetly dozing against his side. "Sleep well, my king. Tomorrow we shall make them all kneel~"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red As Cherries, Goes Round and Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for this chapter for excessive violence and torture, and super-duper unsafe sex~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door creaked shut appropriately behind Edward, giving him the ambiance he craved as he looked at the man chained to a chair in the corner. The wound in his leg had been poorly bound, but it didn't look to Edward as if the through and through had caused him to lose too much blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the taller man squatted down to observe the sniveling Alpha, he heard Oswald enter from behind him, and a smile graced his lips. "You're in for a treat today, Tony," Edward crooned, shifting to stand at his full height. He set out a chair for his beloved but otherwise ignored him as he set his sights once more on the disgraced mobster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're freaks!" Tony croaked, spitting at Edward's feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stiffened, shoulders tights as his gloved fingers balled into fists at his sides at the pathetic display. His eyes shifted from playful to a cold calculating stare in anger at the other man, his stinking putrescence reminding him of only one drunken neanderthal. A smirk grew on his lips as he pulled a knife from his pocket, clicking the button so the blade popped open satisfactorily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald sat quietly, as though he were watching a late-night special. Glass of wine in his fingers, he observed Edward's methods. It was not unlike his careful touch in the bedroom- each move thought out and intended for a specific effect. It brought Oswald a sense of satisfaction to see his mate garner the respect he deserved, to watch him exercise his newfound dominance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man barked out a laugh, low and rumbling and cruel as he looked up at Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his part, Edward merely smiled and pressed the toe of his shiny black Oxford against the wound in his leg,  no doubt giving his lover quite the view. Tony groaned despite the grit to his teeth. "Manners in the presence of a king are essential, you swine." He took the other man's hand, revelling in his squirms, and slowly pushed the knife into the center of his palm, watching the blood bubble up past the blade, pushing bit by leisurely bit through the epidermis, muscle, ligament, tendons, and finally through the back of his hand. "Ta-da~ Fascinating how there's nothing to stop the knife from cutting right through, yes?" Here he ripped the blade through the top of his hand between his middle and ring finger. "The first bone I would encounter is the radius and ulna, but that's on the other side of the palm. Woopsie. Every other bone is designed to shift and part. Can you feel them, Tony?" He prodded the pads of his thumbs against the trapezoid, the trapezium, and the hamate, delighting in his howl as they ground together with a squelch and splurge of red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riveted, Oswald sipped from his glass, the colour similar to the colour pooling on the floor...and continued to watch as Edward forced the sharp knife through their prisoner's hand, finding his theatrics entertaining. "Educational torture, my favourite~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one Edward removed the man's fingers, talking nearly endlessly about the fragility of the human body as Tony cried and moaned. Just as his dear friend was about to pass out from the pain, Edward stepped back. He slapped his face, letting the sound reverberate around the room. "Wakey wakey," he murmured with a lilt. "What circles round and round but never goes anywhere? Red as cherries, but once gone can leave you blue?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man lifted his head, dull eyes weary and dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answer me and I'll consider letting you keep the rest of your fingers~" he crooned, tracing the knife along his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald snorted softly, amused by his riddle, immediately thinking of the answer as the crimson liquid pooled on the floor below their prisoner. "Come now Tony, be smart~" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An-an apple?" he rasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward grinned, elated. "Nope." He over-enunciated the 'p' with a pop, flipping the knife in his palm to stab the blade down into the man's thigh, giving him a wound similar to the one Oswald had given him a day before. "Try again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regrettably, his plaything slumped forward in his bonds, unconscious from the pain. Edward pouted, just beginning to have fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesson learned. Less blood, more torture. The riddles had been delightful, and Edward wanted to explore that aspect more. He turned toward Oswald, removing his bloody gloves as he approached. "My apologies that he didn't wish to play longer~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's alright," he smirked, setting aside his empty glass. "You did beautifully. We'll bandage him up and dump him back where we found him, let him convey the message we're trying to get across… or should we just kill him- what do you think?" Oswald looked up at him in admiration, plucking his handkerchief out to rub away a few specks of blood on his lover's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in defeat and frowned as he looked back at their captive. "Kill him. He got the answer wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was blood, wasn't it?" he asked softly, hoping to pique the other man's interest with a proper answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyes slowly, turning with a grin towards his beloved. "Indeed~ blood was rather on the brain with so much of it leaking out of our dear friend." He bent at the waist to deposit a feverish kiss to Oswald's lips, a small reward for getting the right answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tasted like red wine, cupping Edward's cheek a moment before they parted. "I'm not surprised he couldn't figure it out, those thugs aren't very bright- not like you~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward beamed, fragile ego elated to be recognized for his genius. "I had such high hopes for him~" he grinned. He parted from Oswald to look fondly over the table of electrical equipment, scalpels, forceps, and other small instruments for Edward to experiment with. "I was most looking forward to trying the ECT equipment…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald giggled sadistically as he stood to observe his table of instruments, curiously turning a few over in his hands. "There will be others, don't you worry my dear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of that, I have no doubt, my love," he replied softly, shifting to stand behind him. "You know, some find pleasure in electroshock~"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I've heard… You know I'm not the prude they make me out to be, I've been to the Foxglove once or twice. I'm more curious to know how you discovered such knowledge," he smirked, arching his neck as Edward gently massaged a knot in his shoulders while he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward's talented fingers stopped their ministrations as he arched a brow. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>When</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you go to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Foxglove</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" he asked lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On behalf of Fish Mooney, of course. She loved to send her prudish little umbrella boy into the leather-clad fray," he replied with a chuckle, thinking he was a little less easily rattled now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, relaxing a little. "Perhaps something to consider for later~" he murmured, turning Oswald abruptly as he pressed him back into the table. He stared into his brilliant blue eyes only a moment before capturing his lips in a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, if you'd like… I admit I was almost jealous to see your careful hands on someone else, even to invoke pain." Oswald murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you~?" He asked in a low rumbling tone, the sound reverberating deep within his chest. "Allow me to make it up to you." Quick as lightning he grabbed Oswald by the arms, turning him again to press his chest down against the table with Edward behind him. He ground his erection against the curve of his ass with a groan, hands gripping his sides to hold his mate in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone's excited~" he taunted, rolling his ass against Edward's bulge with a low hum. "Does the violence get you off? Does it give you a rush to feel so powerful?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing so crass as the mere violence of the act, my dear, but I think you're correct in your assessment of the power. There's something so arousing about the feeling of someone under your control, wouldn't you say?" His words were like honey as they poured over Oswald's ear, whispered low and smooth as Edward's hands caressed the bulge slowly forming in Oswald's own trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, though there is something to be said about the thrill of submitting, is there not?" He purred softly, dominant in his own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward grinned, lifting his hand to smack Oswald loudly on his ass, the man beneath him letting out a delicious moan at the sensation which made the Alpha's cock twitch against the cleft of his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cheery knock sounded at the cellar door causing Edward to stiffen against his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without moving just yet, Oswald huffed, resting his chin against a closed fist as he called out toward the door. "Name and business?" He punctuated each word with a bounce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward groaned through gritted teeth, cock twitching against Oswald as he teased him expertly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zsasz's lilting voice came through the old wood with a dry tone. "Gordon's here, boss. Says it's urgent~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any other context I should be aware of?" He called sourly, giving Ed another generous wiggle before slipping from beneath him and straightening up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't ask," Zsasz answered with a laugh as his voice disappeared down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward closed his eyes, willing patience to fill his every pore. "Let's go talk to Jim then, shall we~?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I loathe that man," Oswald mumbled, finding it much easier to conceal his arousal than Edward as he straightened his clothing. "You can stand behind me~" he teased, motioning for the other man to follow him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only sometimes," he asked with a sneer, following him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim was irritably pacing before the large fireplace and only turned at the tell-tale sound of Oswald's gait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jim, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear</span>
  </em>
  <span> old friend…" his voice was uncharacteristically high in pitch, submissive, and cloying as he approached the officer with open arms.  "What can I do for you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward watched the two of them interact with disdain. Oswald stepped right up to Gordon as they sized each other up. He disliked when Oswald put on this submissive air, it was beneath him, and Jim didn't deserve the courtesy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim plastered a smile on his face. "Oswald, my apologies for dropping by on such notice, but I need a favour, and I figure you owe me one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Jim's forced cordiality, Oswald forced a hug upon him, certain he could smell the lingering hormones from his encounter with Edward; he delighted in distracting the innocent officer. "I-I do?" he asked with a turn of his head. "You know I enjoy your visits, Jim, but I don't recall-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was fully aware of Edward's jealous eyes on him as he played submissive for Jim Gordon, spurred on by the thought of his mate punishing him later for his infidelity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim's eyes flickered to Edward, standing offset his mate, ignoring Oswald's pathetic attempts at humility. "Edward," he nodded. The other man had quit the G.C.P.D. a few months prior, and Jim had no doubt the precinct was feeling the loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward smirked and inclined his head in greeting. "Detective~" He knew Jim was on the outs with Commissioner Loeb, and suspected that was why the detective was here now. "Or perhaps not anymore~?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always perceptive, Ed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, is that why you're here Jim? The answer is yes. Your wish is granted~" Oswald answered sweetly, already thinking of several ways he could remove Commissioner Loeb from the picture; he wasn't an asset anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know what it is yet," he murmured, his eyes never leaving Oswald's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want Loeb fired and your old job back. No?" He smiled, batting his eyelashes and motioning for the officer to be seated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward adjusted his glasses and watched the two of them through lidded eyes. Jim did not sit but stood behind one of the high-back chairs to the right of Oswald's throne. "Yes…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I ask why? Police work in Gotham is such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thankless</span>
  </em>
  <span> job." He looked back at Edward with a doting smile, long nose crinkling at a private joke between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim rolled his eyes. "Good pension."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what does Lee think about all this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim visibly stiffened, and Edward's smirk widened. "Who?" he asked in a whisper as if daring Oswald to speak ill of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald merely inclined his head with a soft laugh. He didn't need Jim to insult his intelligence. Oswald's penchant for collecting information always had its uses, and it seemed the other Alpha had indeed attached himself to someone new. Though in Edward's opinion the intelligent and kind M.E. who had allowed him to use her office could do so much better than Jim Gordon, but to each their own. There was a time when Edward had been fond of him too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna help me, or not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, I already said I would help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without preamble, Jim stood to leave, causing Oswald to laugh. "He is so brusque isn't he?" He stood, slamming his hand down on the table to gain the retreating man's attention. "Oh, while I think on it, perhaps there's a small favour you could do in return for me. I know how you hate to owe favours. I am having a small business dispute with a friend of mine, Ogden Barker. You have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>persuasive </span>
  </em>
  <span>personality. Perhaps you could talk to him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward looked sharply at Oswald, breath catching in his throat. He thought the other man had given him time to sort out that dilemma. Why was he sending the boy scout Jim Gordon? Surely he wasn't so blinded by whatever shameless crush he had on the other Alpha to see his many faults. Edward grit his teeth and remained silent, waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim approached Oswald, deep blue eyes roving over Oswald's form up and down in a way that made Edward's skin crawl as they stood close enough to touch. "You want me to collect a debt for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to prove to me that our friendship is a real one," Oswald answered him smoothly. "Based on trust and equity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald smiled, and it turned Edward's stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim gave him a tight smile and then turned his attention at last to Ed, as if an afterthought, or a passive courtesy. "Ed, we miss you at the precinct. You...well, sorry you felt this place was better for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward bit the insides of his cheek, temper flaring at Jim's audacity. To pretend to care about him </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>! To suggest that his mate was inferior! "Are you Jim? Are you sorry, or are you and the rest of the G.C.P.D. relieved to be rid of poor weird little Ed~? Bullock drink himself into a coma yet? Has </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> made a credible arrest since I left the precinct? Or have you all been bumbling about on your instincts and </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oswald understands the value of my expertise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a raised brow and joyless nod, Jim turned to leave, utterly finished with the two criminals. "I'm sure he does," he murmured on the way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, dear?" Oswald asked softly, pressing his palms against the table to stand, limping over to embrace his lover.  "Jim is just mourning the loss of a genuinely intelligent coworker, don't let him get under your skin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm all right, I just dislike his scent on you," he murmured, pressing soft kisses against his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk spread across Oswald's lips at Edward's admission, rather liking being the object of someone's jealousy. "It's only Jim~" he purred softly, petting his mate's cheek gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only Jim," Edward muttered. He pulled away from Oswald and tried to determine how best to address what was swirling around his mind. "I thought you were going to allow me time to assess the best way possible to address the Barker problem…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jim is an asset while he works at the GCPD, I need him there" he insisted placing a gentle hand on Edward's </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You change around him," he mumbled. "I've seen your 'Omega act' before with the cops, other mobsters, Maroni, even Fish briefly, but...around Jim you almost become…" He buried his face in Oswald's shoulder, uncomfortable with whatever tumultuous sea of emotions were swirling around in his mind. He had never been good enough for anyone before why shouldn't Oswald try to find a better mate? He supposed his only wish was that he wouldn't do it so blatantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My feelings toward Jim are quixotic, Ed," Oswald assured softly, raking his fingers through his hair. "Have you ever had feelings for someone but known deep down could never work out- like a crush?" he inquired as he stumbled over the childish word, curious if the other man had a basis for comparison. "Surely I'm not the first person you've ever been infatuated with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft red curls filled his vision, the gentle scent of jasmine and peach that always brightened Edward's gloomy days despite the woman's recalcitrance. Ms. Kringle didn't know it, but she was the catalyst for his metamorphosis. "Perhaps," he conceded. "What would you do if he ever expressed interest?" He stepped closer to Oswald, subtly backing him into the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Depends on what it could get me," he smirked. "Don't you worry, I don't think Jim could ever have serious feelings for me, and it would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> work out… besides, I have you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward felt his heart calm, the torrent of acid in his stomach settling as if soothed by a balm, light, and warm. He wrapped his arms around Oswald's waist, lifting him gently to sit him upon the large hardwood table as he settled between his spread legs. "I should punish you for such a shameless display. You knew I was watching how your eyes lingered on Jim's hands and lips. How you maintained eye contact for 3.6 seconds longer than normal. The not so subtle innuendo~" Long, careful fingers unbuttoned Oswald's collar, delighting in each small pop of expensive ivory buttons. He leaned down and bit his neck, sucking a deep purple mark against his pale skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were watching me that closely?" Oswald gasped, feigning an air of innocence as he batted his eyelashes. A myriad of hickeys, old and new littered his collar, some yellowed and fading- others brilliant indigo like the new addition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am quite observant," he murmured against his skin. "And you are definitely the only thing worth watching that closely." His hands quickly divested Oswald of his tie, waistcoat, and suit jacket, allowing them to fall carelessly against the table as he bit and kissed and claimed any inch of skin newly exposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone could walk in, what if Jim forgot something and comes back?" He gasped softly, pale cheeks flushing as Edward left him helplessly aroused and warm, even as he lay bare against the cool wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let him see," he grinned against his chest, devious tongue finding a pert nipple. He flicked the tip against the sensitive little bud, enjoying when it rose slowly against his tongue. A small gasp sounded above him as he bit and teased, lapping to soothe his eager abuse. Oswald squirmed beneath him, and the smell of his arousal drove Edward wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growing helplessly wet, the Omega could do little more than squirm, fighting to keep his lips pressed together as he forced his moans out through his nose in soft whines. Oswald could not fight his nature, and quite enjoyed Edward's brazen display of dominance, claiming him in broad daylight- in the middle of the room where anyone could observe them, just like their first time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's my good boy," he purred. "Do you like it when I play with you like this? Show you to whom you belong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he breathed softly, eyes fluttering shut to focus on the sensation of the other man's hands and mouth laying claim over his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're almost in heat, can you feel it? That little extra spark of arousal? That slight tinge of desperation edging on the verge of a total loss of control? You want my cock, don't you, Oswald? My knot. Tell me how badly you want it~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked in his breath, somehow further aroused by the other man's knowledge. "Yes, you're right…" he admitted, noting the familiar ache in his abdomen, "Alpha, I want it…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy~" Edward opened the front of his trousers, allowing his aching cock to spring free. He pumped it slowly as he watched Oswald twitch and writhe beneath his gaze. He palmed the front of his mate's trousers, feeling the wetness seep through the expensive fabric and soak his fingers. "My, my~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to have to change clothes," he murmured, unable to keep from grinding eagerly into his touch despite the sopping fabric. His blue eyes were locked on Edward's length, transfixed by each stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me help~" he murmured, fingers working at the buttons before pulling Oswald's trousers and underwear down in one fluid motion, tossing them aside without a care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a whine, and a vain attempt to maintain his modesty, Oswald lay bare on the tabletop, looking far more delectable than any meal that had ever been served upon it. "I'm going to have to hand wash all of that…" he managed to complain, nipping Edward's neck cheekily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward wasted no time in pressing the head of his cock against Oswald's entrance, pushing ever so gently inside to tease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched and wriggled in vain, snarling as his mate held him tightly in place, refusing to allow him a single centimeter more as he continued to tease and prod at his slick folds.  "Not fair," he protested lamely, hard little cock flushed against his stomach leaking precum. </span>
  <span>"You wanted to take me, so take me!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, agonisingly, tormentingly, slowly Edward pushed his cock inside his beloved, enjoying the scrape and slick slide of his pulsing cunt around him. He groaned, gripping his hips with bruising force as his pelvis rocked against Oswald.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohh, yes," he praised, eyes rolling back as he was filled to the brim with his lover. "You feel so good inside me," he spurred him onward with a wiggle, pressing several impatient kisses to his neck and jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flatterer~ Is that how you won your throne? Your silver tongue." He began a brutal pace, the table rocking beneath them as he thrust soundly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously!" he gasped, clinging to Edward as he buried his moans against his sticky flesh. "Brains over brawn, knowledge is power-" Oswald wasn't certain he could string together a convincing speech at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep chuckle at having his normally eloquent lover so tongue-tied Edward sped his thrusts, reaching between their bodies to stroke Oswald's cock, needing to feel him squeeze around him in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover responded exactly as predicted, clenching eagerly around Edward's length as his cock received its fair share of attention. It was growing more difficult to keep their noise discreet, and Oswald was certain any moment they'd be discovered by someone investigating the rhythmic slapping of hips against soft thighs. "Oh </span>
  <b>
    <em>god</em>
  </b>
  <span> Ed~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward felt himself growing close, knot swelling to stretch Oswald wide open for him. His hips snapped forward only twice more before locking in place deep inside his beloved as he emptied himself with a growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft whimper was the only indication that Oswald joined him in orgasm, clinging tightly to bury his moans in Edward's neck. The impossibly full feeling was overwhelming and intimate, he could feel the other man throb inside him. "You might have to carry me to the shower…" he finally said, finding his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spoiled," he whispered after a moment, breath coming out in shuddering gasps against his shoulder as he fought to regain control of himself. "You are incredible, my darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Incredible enough to carry?" he prodded with a cheeky smile, nipping his collar before pressing a kiss to his lips. It was unlike him to toss aside his agenda for sex, but a looming heat had adjusted his priorities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head fondly but adjusted his trousers before gathering all of Oswald's discarded clothes. Knowing it was only a matter of time before Zsasz or Butch ambled through the large room, he quickly scooped Oswald up and whisked him upstairs for cleaning and cuddles. The problem of Gordon, and Barker, and whatever mess their empire might face on the horizon could wait until morning. Edward was content at the moment to simply take care of his dear Oswald.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You've Got to Be Kidding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few weeks were especially challenging for Edward and Oswald. A breakout of Arkham led to a citywide panic, business declining in every sector, and taxes left unpaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald paced irritably before the fire as Edward watched his mate through narrowed eyes. There was something bigger going on than an Arkham breakout and inmates on the loose. Edward knew if he could just understand who broke the Maniax out of Arkham the entire puzzle would unravel. Perhaps the clue was in the inmates...but none of them had interpersonal connections, nor overlapping psychosis. What did someone have to gain from instilling chaos…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a minute to realise Oswald was looking at him, obviously having been trying for quite some time to get his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you listening to me at all?" he snapped, looking incredibly irate. Edward hadn't glanced at him once during his list of concerns. "I'm losing my grip here!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward's eyes snapped up and he flushed after a moment. "S-sorry, Oswald, what were you saying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh!" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "What is so preoccupying that you can't listen to me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward's eyes hardened. He did not appreciate Oswald's sharp tone. "I was thinking through your predicament," he answered gruffly. "Something's not adding up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I've been trying to say!" he pitched his empty glass at the fireplace in a fit of anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stood and went over, hands up to placate. "Oswald, take a breath."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motioning angrily for a nearby attendant to bring him a new drink, he began to pace, looking furious. "I am breathing!" he hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost stopped the young man, thinking Oswald had had enough, but he thought better of it when he saw the murderous look in Oswald's eyes. Instead, he huffed and raised a brow. "I understand your frustrations, but taking it out on me and the crystal won't solve anything…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone has to solve something! Do you have a plan, since you're so caught up in your thoughts?" he snapped rudely, kicking the table leg with a hiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am attempting to logically sort through the mess rather than blindly throw a fit," Edward hissed. "So, yes, I would say I am doing more than you. In fact, I was about to leave to go investigate -that's where one follows intellectual inquiries based on evidence and forethought instead of ire filled meltdowns- in order to see from where this chaos stemmed!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not throwing a fit, I'm just angry because the city I sacrificed everything for is slipping through my fingers!" Oswald snarled back, clearly in the mood to argue as he shot Edward a murderous glare. "Someone is stealing from under my nose and I need to find out who it is before I lose everything!" Spit flew from his lips, cheeks red as he continued to holler and stomp his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward had already turned his back on his mate, dissatisfied with his whole demeanour. His normally prickly personality had elevated ten-fold in recent weeks, and though Edward understood his stress he disliked being the other man's go-to outlet. Some fresh air and puzzle-solving would go a long way to fixing his own mood, and he could return to Oswald refreshed, hopefully with a viable solution, or at least a lead in the right direction. Something, anything to bring back his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a scowl, Oswald sunk back into his chair with a new drink as the hapless attendant swept up the glass. He despised feeling so powerless, flicking on the news only to switch it off again as the leading story was once again covering the Maniax. The remote hit the floor with a clatter. "Someone is undermining me and I'm going to find out who it is even if I have to kill every single operative and start from scratch!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shining marble floor of the penthouse suite would have been more impressive if the rest of the decorations didn't lend one to believe this Mr. Theo Galavan thought himself to be a deity. The large gold statues lining the windows, two murals adorning the walls depicting labourers put in their place by men of means. Oswald was immediately put off by the ambiance, as well as the smiling man behind the ornate African Blackwood desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman who summoned Oswald to this meeting went to stand behind Galavan, smirking at what she believed to be shock and awe on Oswald's face as he took Galavan's hand in a firm shake. "Mr. Cobblepot…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Penguin, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I heard you hated that name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It grew on me," he smiled tightly, wondering why he had been called to a meeting halfway across the city. He sat before Galavan's gaudy desk and listened to his innate prattle about the foundations of Gotham. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My sources tell me you've built quite the empire for yourself, an Omega who used to be an umbrella boy to Fish Mooney~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sources would be correct,” he replied with a thin-lipped smile, stomach churning nervously as he attempted to project a sense of confidence in the unfamiliar setting. Ordinarily, he would be accompanied to such meetings by Edward,  but the other man hadn’t returned since their argument, and Oswald suspected he was sulking at his apartment on Grundy Street amongst the dust and boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galavan stood and moved out from behind his desk, giving Oswald a full view of the man in an expensive Italian bespoke suit, gold cufflinks flashing in the light. This was a man used to showing off, who dealt with people like any other rich man Oswald had come to face during his short run as King. If he found out what the shallow man wanted, he might be able to turn a tidy profit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your ambition and ruthlessness are exactly what I need to get this city back to its former glory, Penguin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald didn't like the idea of being someone else's tool for reform, having his own idea for Gotham's future. "You have plans?" he inquired, feigning interest kindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Tabitha replied with a snarl. "You're not the king of Gotham, you're the king of garbage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galavan stilled Oswald from rising with a gentle yet strong hand on his shoulder. "Forgive my sister, she has a fiery tongue, but wants the best for this great city." He massaged Oswald's arm, leaning forward to whisper the words in Oswald's ears. "I think this city could be great again, if you are willing to assist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin prickled, and he shifted forward to put space between himself and the pushy Alpha. Galavan's scent was strong and cloying, distracting him from the conversation. "This city is already great- it just needs a little re-organizing…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so happy you agree," he murmured with a crocodile grin. He left Oswald's side to pull his attention to the large display table in the centre of the room, lifting the fabric to reveal a scale model of Gotham city, tall skyscrapers stood out in a glowing blue, the neon lending on to believe this was a benevolent vision of the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These are… residential areas?" he inquired, coming to stand. He tried to make his limp less pronounced as he walked over to the model, wrinkling his nose at the flashy display as he motioned to the area in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he replied with a soft edge to his tone. "Sometimes destruction is necessary for new growth. A cleansing fire, if you will. That is what I need you for, Oswald. You have a certain...talent for destruction that I feel we can utilise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am no destroyer, sir," he objected stoutly, blue-green eyes sparkling with defiance unheard of from someone of his status. "I am a businessman, Mr. Galavan, I work with the people; it would take the approval from over a dozen city officials to even begin drawing up blueprints for an overhaul like this- and it wouldn't be Gotham anymore!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galavan's eyes glimmered as they regarded Oswald. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a prize</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He took a deep breath in through his nose and smiled sweetly at the bristling little bird. "You're right, it would be better, and a person with significant city-wide clearance, say, a mayor, would be able to get such a herculean task accomplished. Wouldn't you say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Omega detested how some Alphas threw their scent around, nothing more than a cheap attempt to get what they want by clouding the senses of another. Fortunately, it took more than an enticing scent to sway the mobster, though it was a poignant reminder of how he missed his mate. It made him ache to be without Edward for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald opened and shut his mouth as he sorted through his thoughts. “You plan to run for mayor then? What do you think your chances of winning are?” he challenged incredulously, knowing it was far too late in the race to begin campaigning now and expect to win.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, when you eliminate my competition and take a crack at me of course, I'll be a shoe in~" he boasted with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me, eliminate your competition?" Oswald reluctantly took the file offered to him, stuffed full of mayoral campaign pamphlets for each existing candidate. "Again, you seem to be mistaken- You want an assassin, this is Gotham, so you can find one in the phonebook, under 'A'." He slammed the file down promptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Oswald moved toward the door, Galavan pursed his lips with a smack of disappointment. "That is a shame. I mistook you for a man of vision. One moment, Mr. Penguin…" He turned to his sister with a grin. "Tabitha dear do you want to get the remote~?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabitha grinned, a dark and feral edge to the glint in her eyes. "Oh goody, this is my favourite part." She practically skipped over to the small television set in the corner, a monitor Oswald might've missed had it not been brought to his attention so deliberately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before you leave, my sister would love to show you her favourite reality show. She's addicted!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brow furrowing, he moved unsteadily toward the screen, heart dropping into his toes as he recognized the familiar sweat-soaked curls and crooked frames even through the flickering static. "Edward," he breathed, throat tightening as a wave of nausea washed over him. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" he shouted, turning to face his aggressors with balled fists as he fought to remain standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabitha laughed in his face, then turned her attention back to the screen to observe Edward sitting with his back pressed against the wall, cheek resting on his knees. He turned to face the camera, dark eyes staring directly up at Oswald and the Galavans. There was a dark bruise on his prominent cheekbone and jaw, lips swollen and cracking. When nothing happened except the light, Edward turned his cheek back to rest against his knees once more without a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's being rather dull right now, but sometimes he screams at himself~ Quite odd, wouldn't you say? I do enjoy playing in strange minds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galavan handed the file back, no longer smiling. "They die, your Alpha lives. Simple."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald took it wordlessly, grasping it against his chest as though it were the only object tying him to reality. He stared at the black and white display, knees weak with the knowledge his mate had been taken out from under him. Lip quivering, he fought back bile as he turned to face Galavan numbly, scarcely managing to keep his head held high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm certain you'll want your mate back in one piece," Galavan leered, pressing a hand against Oswald's stomach. "Congratulations, by the way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doubling over, he puked heavily over the other man's shoes before pushing past him roughly to limp out the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was a scare tactic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Oswald thought, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he hurried out of the building. His mind raced, trying in vain to do any sort of proper calculation regarding his cycle as his mind screamed out for Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made it back to Falcone's manor house in a whirlwind of panic and nausea. Oswald howled for his council as he flung open the doors, needing Butch, Zsasz, and Gabe now more than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch was the first to respond to his summons, moving swiftly to Oswald's side. "Boss, what's the emergency?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galavan has Edward," he gasped out, stomach in knots as he clung to the back of a chair for support. "I thought he was hiding because of a disagreement we had and he's been gone for god knows how long and I-" he swallowed the extra information, refusing to get into something so mortifying and intimate with the henchmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch's eyes widened at the frenzy of emotion coming from his boss. Oswald was normally a little hot under the collar, and the Beta knew it didn't take a lot to ruffle his feathers, but judging by the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the other man's gaze, Butch wondered what had Oswald so shaken besides the beanpole. Once Zsasz and Gabe arrived Oswald addressed them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wants me to kill the mayoral candidates and take a stab at him too, so he can win in a landslide with the pity-hero vote…" he hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose to keep from weeping in front of the other men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is awesome!" Zsasz grinned; he looked around the room, eyes catching Oswald's glower. "I mean...we'll do it for you, boss." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't let the entire underground know I can be jerked around like this!" he protested, kicking over a chair. "I never thought he would become a target…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch and Gabe made eye contact briefly, one raising a brow at the other over Oswald's sulking head. "Well now that he has, boss," Butch began after a moment. "What do you want us to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a trembling hand, he placed the file on the table before them, opening it to spill the pamphlets over the polished wood surface. "We need to find where he's keeping him, and doing this may be the only way to reveal that information," he sighed, rather wishing he could lie down and gather his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it, stall until we can find Nygma and hopefully we don't burn through this list...I don't really want this guy as our mayor," Butch replied trying in vain to instill a bit of levity and hope. No one should lose their partner this way, even sniveling little umbrella boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, exactly," he nodded, biting his lower lip as he stared down at the spread of white smiles, airbrushed skin, and generous amounts of hairspray. "I need to make a phone call," he said abruptly, straightening up. "Look into the candidates, figure out who might be easy to pick off and make it look accidental, it's a good way to start…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, he disappeared into the master bedroom, pausing to splash his face in the en suite bathroom sink before seating himself at the end of the bed. His fingers hovered nervously against the heavy plastic receiver before plucking it up to cradle between his shoulder and chin. It took a few moments of listening to the droning lull of the dial tone before he reluctantly hit a combination of nine numbers and held his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Oswald?" Came the impatient voice of Jim Gordon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need Lee Thompkins' contact information, I have need of her skills," he said, surprised by the smoothness of his own voice as he pretended it was business as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim raised a brow and scoffed. "I am not giving you Lee's number without more reason than that, Oswald."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have encountered a situation in which I require the skills of someone both clandestine and respectable in their field," he replied fancifully, desperately avoiding speaking his worst fears aloud. Drinking habit aside, Oswald did not live a life suited to carrying new life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better descriptors, Oswald, not fancier ones. Why do you need a doctor? An actual answer or you don't get Lee." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God damn it Jim I might be pregnant and someone kidnapped my mate just give me the number so I can get a fucking pregnancy test without the entire city of Gotham finding out about it!" he hissed, nearly hurling into the bedside wastebasket right then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck," Jim breathed, providing Lee's number nearly in one syllable. "Someone kidnapped Nygma? Oswald...what kind of trouble are you in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of your concern at the moment Jim, but I appreciate it," he mumbled, scribbling down the digits quickly with a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim hesitated only a moment before muttering a half-hearted goodbye and hanging up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Leslie picked up her phone she did not expect an irritable Oswald Cobblepot on the other end of the line. "How can I help you, Mr. Penguin?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alone?" he asked urgently, refusing to continue until he was certain their conversation would be private. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she confirmed, moving to lock her office door. "How far along are you?" she asked without preamble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't take long for Jim to spread my affairs I see…" he replied numbly. "I don't know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't spoken to Jim since lunch. What else could get Jim to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> my number? And what else would you call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> for, Mr. Penguin? Now, when was your last heat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't- I...I believe I'm late. I haven't been keeping track well. The last heat I remember was before the Arkham breakout a month ago..." Oswald murmured, laying down on the bedspread as he held the receiver against his cheek. "Ed usually keeps track... I'm not even sure this is real or just some scare tactic but I can't do anything until I know for sure." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie took in all the information calmly, recording discreet notes as she listened to his nervous ramblings. "Scare tactic? Someone told you you were pregnant?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An Alpha- the same person who took Ed," his eyes welled, a lump forming in his throat as he attempted to focus on the conversation. "He congratulated me… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> been feeling nauseous…and the stress has been particularly rough but I never thought- I've been drinking, I eat sushi every week!" his voice cracked, betraying clear worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right, all right, Mr. Penguin," Leslie murmured in a soothing tone, low and practiced and smooth. "Would you permit me to come and do an examination?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a breath, chewing his lower lip a moment before replying. "Yes, can you come tonight?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can be there in an hour. Text me the address," she replied softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dr. Thompkins arrived, large bag in hand and head held high, she was not alone. Though she appeared to be ignoring her partner, Jim was glued to her side until he saw Oswald on the bed, moving swiftly to the Omega with a self-important air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is he here?" he squeaked indignantly, suddenly feeling quite bare in his pajamas as he scooted suspiciously away from the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He insisted," Leslie said with a roll of her eyes as she set her bag down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oswald, I came because you seem to be in over your head. Needing Lee, Nygma being kidnapped...can you tell me anything that can help you?" Jim's tone was soft, sincere, and not for the first time in their tumultuous friendship, Gordon seemed to want to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oswald. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betrayed by his emotion, tears welled in his eyes as he shook his head stubbornly. "I shouldn't have said anything, to begin with, you can't get involved." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim sighed softly, biting his lip; he had seen Oswald in all manner of emotional states, but never this distraught. He reached a hand out to comfort but retracted it as Lee approached the bed, giving the space to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Penguin, Oswald, focus here." Jim backed away, blending into the background as the doctor took his attention. "I have a test here I'd like to administer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, he faced her, looking sullen and embarrassed. "You can call me Oswald," he affirmed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiting was the hardest part in Lee's experience, and Oswald only had Jim and herself for comfort during those long few minutes as the test completed. Leslie glanced down at the results, and then up at Oswald, her dark eyes telling the mobster r everything he needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got to be kidding me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as though all the air had left his lungs, chest tightening as he fought to maintain composure in front of the pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jim, would you go ask someone for some water for Oswald?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim nodded without thought and moved toward the door as Lee sat by Oswald's side, placing a warm gentle hand on the Omega's. "Take a slow deep breath, through the nose. In," she breathed in deeply, slowly to demonstrate. "Out." She let the breath out in a measured pace through her mouth. "Good. Again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed the comfort, as it was sorely needed. An unconscious hand on his abdomen, he couldn't seem to pin down a singular thought among the whirlwind in his mind. His heart ached for his mate, for Edward, and he cried softly as he imitated Lee's instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, you're doing well," she murmured, voice soothing and low. "I know this was unplanned, Oswald, and I want you to know you have options at this stage if you wish…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't have a baby right now," he whispered through tears, "but it feels wrong to make that decision without Edward even knowing-" his throat grew tight, words dying at his lips. "This wasn't supposed to happen, I shouldn't be in this position…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie merely offered what little comfort she could, an attentive ear and a reassuring hand on his. When Jim returned with a glass of water, Leslie took it from the Alpha, separating him from the distraught Omega before closing the curtain on the bed, effectively shutting his scent out of Oswald's space. "I will be returning once a week to monitor, but please do not hesitate to call if you need me. I know you will not heed this advice, Oswald, but stress is detrimental to your child so please, try to rest…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded mutely, knowing he would not rest soundly until Edward was found. "If anyone happens to ask, you're here to help with my leg," he murmured, mind buzzing. "Should I… Do I need to do anything else?" Oswald inquired, eyes flitting to the myriad of painkillers that cluttered the nightstand. "I… I should try to keep it safe until I decide." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will get you an approved list of medications, change of diet, as well as other changes that need to be made for the health of the child. It's...going to be quite the switch, but you're versatile, Oswald, and I have no doubt you'll do this with your signature aplomb." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed heavily, covering his face with his hands. Jim was pacing just outside the bed's curtains, oddly comforting in his own manner as Oswald slowly wrapped his mind around the new reality. "Thank you. Truly. You didn't have to come help me, but I'm grateful you did. I'll owe you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anyone we can call for you?" Leslie asked, coming to stand. "Some family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My Mother," he replied hesitantly, dreading the conversation that would surely await him. "I haven't called her in a few days, I've been so busy trying to figure out who is undermining me, who orchestrated the Arkham jailbreak, Galvan-" he sucked in a breath, refusing to elaborate as he simultaneously had a horrifying realization: it had been Theo Galavan from the start, sowing dissent, distracting the public, and now he had the gall to kidnap Edward and turn him into a hitman for hire?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald's expression was not one of relaxation or rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim stopped pacing at Oswald's slip, looking at the curtain with a furrowed brow. Oswald asking for his mother was not out of the ordinary, the man was practically Oedipal, but how did Theo Galavan, the city's new golden boy fit into all this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie merely nodded and bade Oswald rest before removing herself from his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear to see where Oswald's volatile temperament came from, once Leslie had gotten a hold of his mother and mentioned he was in need of her care, omitting key details. Gertrud fell into hysterics, demanding to know the state of her precious little 'angels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie could do little more than send Jim to retrieve her and bring her to the broken Omega. By the time they arrived, it was near midnight, and Jim was not surprised to see Oswald still awake, tucked under the covers of the large four-poster like a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gertrud immediately moved to her son's side and Jim left the pair to their privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My sweet little cobble pot, tell me what is wrong?" she whispered once the policeman had left them in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother something unexpected has happened, and Edward is away," he began, careful not to reveal the details of his absence. "I can't get a hold of him… and I've just found out four hours ago that I'm pregnant." Oswald cried softly, managing to confess before bursting into tears entirely as his blessed mother wrapped her arms around him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my darling boy," she cooed, petting his hair as she whispered words of comfort, letting him cry into her arms. "This is not sad news. This is a blessing, you'll see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I- I'm not ready, it was just an accident… I'm, I'm frightened," he breathed raggedly, clutching his stomach. It was still far too soon to be noticeable, but it would be impossible to hide forever- and how would he keep it safe if he managed to carry it to term? "I don't know what to do-  and I keep throwing up..." he added pitifully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one is truly ready, kedvesem," she whispered into his hair. "Do you love Edward?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he blurted honestly, wiping at his eyes. "I wish he was here with me more than anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it will work. Now, what is so important that your mate is away for such big news?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was already out of town," he replied numbly. Oswald never liked the way he felt when he lied to his mother. "He must have lost cell service, I've left him a message to contact me but all I can do is wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Partially true, he was awaiting intel from his lackeys, holding out hope that Edward could be found safely before he was forced to carry out Galavan's twisted plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Alpha should be here, you are not safe left alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I'm sure he'll get my message and be back very soon, but I needed to tell someone this instant, my mind is racing," he murmured sheepishly. "I'd prefer not to tell my associates yet, not until Edward knows." He blinked up at Gertrud sadly, chest tight and stomach in knots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly down at her son. "Well, how about we have a little sleepover for tonight, just us two? Like old times, yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes please," he nodded, managing a small smile as his mother crawled into bed beside him and caressed his hair. "I'm so relieved you're here, I finally feel like I can relax for a moment." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what mothers are for, szerelmem," she whispered, settling against him. "Now hush and go to sleep. The baby needs you at your best." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, he allowed his eyes to shut, soothed by her soft humming as he finally drifted to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are starting to pick up, and we've decided that this is a trilogy with Oswald's POV in this part, and Edward's POV in the third. It was too much to fit into one story and it was becoming too confusing from a narrative standpoint. Thank you for all for your patience~ Please comment and kudos if you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Got Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very short chapter before we give you the next longer segment. This story is very personal to me, and very difficult to write, but I wanted Oswald's experience to be authentic even if it's tragic. The next chapter (which I'll post on Wednesday) might be very triggering for some so it'll come with some hefty trigger warnings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oswald sat in the long black car, chewing his nails until they bled as Butch drove down Main street toward City Hall. He had received a call from Galavan earlier in the week demanding an explanation for his lack of action regarding the death of his political opponents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald had been stalling, hoping his underground resources would be able to find Edward without his needing to take action. His mother had visited a fair few times, but nothing could assuage his need for his mate, and now he had to keep her at arm's length as well. Her persistent calls to the manor were only assuaged by another lie. Yes, mother, Edward is back. The baby is fine. We're very busy at the moment. We will visit soon. It was what was best to keep her safe, he told himself. Unfortunately, Galavan made it quite clear that he could stall no longer, or Edward would suffer further consequences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Oswald sat with one hand on his belly, his pants only just now beginning to strain at the button, speeding toward City Hall with an automatic weapon at his side. As he rolled into approach the crowd, Oswald made eye contact with Theo and for just a moment he longed to pull the trigger, end the miserable existence regardless of the consequences. Edward’s sweet face flashed across his mind and he angled the gun up and fired above the crowd, narrowly missing Galavan by a hair’s breadth. They sped away as everyone scattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next stop was a candidate Oswald was loathed to be rid of. Ineffectual though he found politicians, this woman seemed -however naively- to actually give a damn. If Oswald were so inclined, she might be the candidate he’d vote for. At the very least, she’d be easy to push around from the underworld. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, fate had other plans, and their paths had to cross this way. Oswald pulled his mask more securely on his face, and shut the door, knowing Butch could handle the two hapless witnesses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she begged. “I’m a mother…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quiet sigh, a lump caught in his throat, Oswald touched his stomach. “I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I have a family too…” He plunged the knife in with a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later in the car, Zsasz already dispatched to one of the last candidates, Oswald breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped that now with Galavan’s Mayoralship assured he would release Edward, but some part of him knew that if he were in Theo’s place, with leverage over an enemy he would not give up such advantage so easily. He looked out the window, body nearly vibrating with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch looked over at him, brows furrowed in concern. “All right, boss, what’s up...you’ve been really squirrely all day...I know Galavan has Nygma, but...this is different. What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brow furrowing, Oswald swallowed a lump in his throat, deciding whether he could reveal the entire truth to Butch; a more intelligent man would have put the pieces together on his own, perhaps it was only a matter of time before someone did. With a shuddering sigh, he turned to face the larger man, foggy blue eyes wet and bloodshot. "I'm pregnant." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze fell, fingers fidgeting a moment over his lips, saying it out loud felt wrong. Oswald Cobblepot was not a man that could be a parent in his current situation, nor any, if he was being honest with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch's eyes widened, gaze turning toward the windshield as he breathed heavily out through his nose. "Holy shit, boss...we gotta get Ed back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found out after he was taken," he murmured numbly, popping open the button on his pants with a sigh of relief. "I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it a secret, I wasn't expecting to show so soon… I'll only be able to blame it on poor eating habits for so long." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll look into Nygma's disappearance personally, boss." He patted his leg gently in comfort, not knowing what else to do for the clearly distressed man. "I got connections."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Butch," he replied sincerely. "I need him back before I decide what to do with this." Oswald wrinkled his nose, resting a tense hand over the subtle swell of his stomach before staring out the window once more. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Empty, Empty, Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger warning for miscarriage, alcoholism, and general poor decision making</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oswald was not a careless man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not a man prone to making hasty decisions or leaving unnecessary evidence behind. He was a well-practiced, meticulous, fastidious mobster who had escaped the law more often than not to be a thorn in Jim Gordon’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why the newly reinstated Detective James Gordon was at Oswald’s conquered residence once again, checking in upon the criminal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former kingpin was sitting by the fire, seemingly lost in the flames as he watched them dance back and forth. He did not even hear Jim's approach until the man was nearly next to him. “Oswald, the G.C.P.D captured Victor Zsasz attempting to assassinate Hobbs tonight. What is going on…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just walk away Jim," he called back without turning to face his unexpected visitor. He had not been sleeping well, violent morning sickness plaguing his every waking hour and preventing him from consuming an adequate amount of food. All he'd managed to keep down so far were a few salted crackers, stomach letting out a mocking groan as his fingers gripped the arms of his chair with white knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last few weeks without Edward had been especially difficult, Oswald’s nerves frayed as he sat trembling before the fire. Murdering civilians in cold blood had never been something he’d been overly fond of, and it weighed on his conscience with everything else. Edward. The pregnancy. His crumbling empire. Galavan. His mother’s expectations. And now Jim’s judgemental blue eyes staring down at him with cold disdain. He knew what he had done, could see the guilt of it somehow all over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim had always been able to see right through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ached all over and felt nauseated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim looked down at the trembling form of the once-mighty Penguin and frowned. He looked awful, pale, and sickly, and frail. Jim wanted to reach out and do something to comfort and aid the pained Omega. “We have a new captain now, Oswald. No more favours, no more looking the other way. If we find any evidence the entire force of the G.C.P.D. will come down on you--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet you came here alone, without cuffs, without a warrant," he challenged, finally turning to face Jim with hollow, ringed eyes. "Weren't you the one who came to me, begging that I run Loeb out of town so you could have your job back? I was happy to help you Jim… Do you think your new boss would like to hear about the man you murdered in cold blood?" Oswald had no trace of his usual geniality in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s eyes widened, jaw falling at the vitriol and base threats Oswald shot back at him. “Oswald...I only meant that I’m concerned that someone might be forcing your hand, someone with a possible political office to gain…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't allow you to get involved," he murmured, expression softening involuntarily at the sound of his name. It had been so long since he had heard it spoken so gently, it made him ache all the more for his absent mate, his Alpha. Jim's presence seemed to mock everything Oswald longed for in his current state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help you,” he insisted kindly. “We can take Galavan down and get Edward back together. You don’t need to do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need help from a boy scout!" he snapped, pounding his fist against the surface of the heavy wooden table. "I'm going to take care of my business my way, and I'm going to do it without you." Oswald needed Jim to leave, needed to push his concerned expression and calm tone far away from his sordid entanglement. "Leave, Jim." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim sighed softly and turned to go, stopping only to murmur. “Please call me if you change your mind. Together we could bring Galavan to justice. Make him pay for what he’s done.” He left at Oswald’s exasperated huff; he only hoped the next time he faced the Omega, Oswald did not force his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald chewed his lip and resumed his aimless gaze into the fireplace, unable to focus on anything but Butch's return as he listened to the retreating footsteps and soft click of the door. His stomach was in knots, head throbbing with what threatened to be a full-blown migraine as he attempted to ignore the horrible ache throughout his frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Painkillers would harm the baby, Lee had advised, doing away with the entirety of his illegally acquired stash before replacing it with several large bottles of acetaminophen and prenatal vitamins. She had wished him good luck with her quintessential efficiency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobriety did not suit Oswald, he had discovered in the past few weeks, aches and pains slowly morphing into one overall throb as the stress of his burdensome task took its toll on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch returned, approaching Oswald slowly. When the other man looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes Butch’s only recourse was to shake his head. He had not found Edward. He had not even found a trace of the Alpha. They knew he was alive only on Galvan’s word, and Oswald’s insistence that he would know if his mate had died. “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it,” he had said, shooting the unfortunate underling who had dared question Oswald’s choices. From then on only Zsasz, Butch, and Gabe had been privy to his plans, and now it was Butch alone. He feared what this news would do to Oswald’s already frayed psyche; regardless, he left when Oswald waved him away, not wishing to upset him further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mind filled with a slurry of emotion, Oswald could only cry out in anger as he swiped his unsatisfactory glass of soda off the table and threw it against the mantle. It shattered spectacularly, liquid sizzling and popping as it sloshed onto the hot logs. His voice was raw as he continued to scream, clenching his fists at his sides as he fought against the waves of nausea and pain that threatened to send him crumpling to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had begun as a dull ache in his lower abdomen had evolved into a clawing, jabbing pain which made Oswald double over in his chair. He tried to stand, but nearly collapsed again and found himself unable to let out more than an anguished whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bracing himself against first the chair, then the table, along the wall, and to the staircase. Slowly, painfully, </span>
  <em>
    <span>agonizingly slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he made his way alone up the stairs to his bedroom, nearly crawling across the floor once inside. He pulled off his trousers and underpants, gasping at the shock of red against his thighs. What little colour drained from his face, and the pain in his stomach seemed to intensify. “No, no, no, no, no…” he croaked, holding in a sob of distress. “Please, no…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flit to the telephone, instinctively wanting Lee's help- but he had just sent away her mate, insulted him, he couldn't ask for her help and feared it was too late if he did. His mother would be of no help in his current state, having lied to her for weeks about Edwards's return. Helplessly, he stumbled into the bathroom, pressing a folded towel between his legs as he settled into the cold porcelain bathtub with great effort, choking on his sobs. "Please don't do this to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cleanup was the hardest, leaning down through the residual pain, jaw tight as he scrubbed the blood-red rim around his porcelain tub. He refused to allow his staff, such as they were, to see any sign of weakness, and though the smell of bleach was making him sick, he continued to scrub through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rang on the bed and with a groan Oswald struggled to answer in time. "What," he bit out, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oswald, I wanted to remind you of your appointment…" Leslie Thompkin's ever smooth and comforting voice came through the receiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of grief crashed over him once more, and he bit his lip until it bled before his numb reply; “I won’t be needing the appointment after all.” Despite his attempt to keep his voice even, the sorrow bled through into his words. He didn’t need to admit what happened for Lee to understand his loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie's breath caught in her throat. "I still recommend an appointment, Oswald...The loss of a child can leave damage to the body, I can come over and give one final examination…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He lost the baby-" Could be heard from Jim over the line before Lee silenced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald hung up, phone slipping from his fingers as he crumpled against the cold bathroom tile, the taunting scent of copper and bleach filling his nostrils as he curled over on himself and wept. He lay there for several minutes before piling the soiled towels into a black trash bag and burying the entire mess in the garden behind the mansion.  He retreated to his bedroom with a bottle of scotch and a heavy heart. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello again, old friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, he thought, bitter liquid scorching its way down into his belly. Empty, empty, empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galavan watched the Omega squirm in his seat as he waited for him to begin his all too predictable plea for the life of his mate. Truly dull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the becoming flush of his freckled cheeks and the colour of his bright blue eyes was certainly exquisite in comparison to some of the common Gotham gutter stock he'd seen over the previous months while in the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps if he proved useful he would get rid of the Alpha on the docks and keep the Penguin as an interesting addition to his enterprise. Now that he appeared to have done away with that meddling little problem that had been growing within him, the claim on the Omega was easy enough to get rid of. He would probably get on famously with Barbara…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was brought back to the situation at hand by a soft word from Oswald, who shifted uncomfortably in the seat before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oswald, my friend, you seem troubled," he murmured with a disingenuous grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good to know we're friends, friends do favours for friends after all..." he murmured, an unconscious hand on his stomach. Though he had taken a few days' recovery before this meeting the absence he felt in his abdomen still caused him a deep visceral ache. He wondered if he'd ever be rid of the feeling of emptiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't wanted the child, and the circumstances had certainly been less than ideal, but to have his choices stripped away from him due to the smug man sitting before him filled Oswald with such ire, and such a raw sadness that he could do little more than admit defeat. Galavan had won, and he knew his mate would be terribly disappointed to see him grovel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A figure of speech~" Galavan replied icily, gaze trailing up and down his figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "But we could be friends, couldn't we?" At this Galavan quirked a brow. "I've shown you goodwill despite your unorthodox method of blackmail, I've shown you compliance- please, return Edward. I need him by my side to be my best, to carry out your wishes." Oswald pleaded eloquently, as he was known to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, no. Edward is going to stay with us. My sister hates to part with her playthings, and they've been having such fun together." Oswald twitched, looking as if he'd fall apart at any moment. "We expect results, Oswald. Be a good boy unless you want Eddie back in pieces~" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scarcely managing to hold his head high, Oswald stood, chair scraping back against the marble as he nudged it aside and hobbled to the door with Butch in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We grab him up!” Oswald cried, hobbling into the dining hall to sit at his throne by the fire. “We grab him and we hurt him until he tells us where Edward is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch licked his lips, trying to find the best way to let his prickly boss know that plan might not yield the results he wanted. “Okay...is that a good idea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald rounded on his sole henchman, looking up at him with disdain. “Do you have a better one?” he demanded sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We...we could get the sister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then what!? He’s still out there, and does he love his sister as much as I love Edward? I don’t think so!” he cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Penguin, sir,” an underling murmured, interrupting. Oswald’s head snapped to his direction, wide blue eyes full of rage and disquiet. “The cops just took the count house. They took everything. Every dollar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch smartly stepped out of the way of Oswald’s temper, the underling was not so lucky as Oswald lifted a poker from the fire and chased the man down before beating him with a savage cry. He turned once the man was dispatched. Blood covered his pale face, but a gleam lit up his eyes. “Butch...I have an idea!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tabitha entered his home Oswald was prepared, sitting primly on his throne with Butch at his side. His face was clean, suit neatly pressed, and hair done in its normal coif. He looked the picture of ease though he felt anything but. In order to find Edward he needed to get close to Galavan, and what better way than to have them think him cracked and ineffectual. If he played his cards correctly he might even be able to get a man on the inside. When Tabitha sat down she had the audacity to sit close, a smirk on her plush lips. “Why so glum?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just lost a lot of money…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, poor little breadhead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sneered. He had spent his whole life being insulted by her type. Upper-class highbrows who thought money was a good substitute for brains. He had stopped feeling inferior to such people a long time ago. “The money is immaterial. Someone must have betrayed me. Someone close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch looked down sharply, concerned. “Hey, you don’t know that boss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t I, Butch? Don’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah...Chill birdman.” She held up some papers, calm as could be. “I got a job for you~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Addresses of places you’re going to burn to the ground.” She threw the files down on the table. “Starting </span>
  <em>
    <span>tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The threat was clear. No stalling this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arson now?” he asked with a disbelieving sniffle. “Sure, fine, whatever. If I can find a trustworthy arsonist!” Again he directed his anger at Butch, selling his paranoia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabitha was unimpressed, giving Butch a look over Oswald’s shoulder. “Paranoid, huh? Get it together little man, and get it done! Oh, and whoever starts the fires is going to need this.” She slid a metal box toward Oswald who caught it deftly, lifting the lid with a frown. He clenched his jaw to keep from gagging at the sight of a human eye sitting like a piece of fine jewelry on crushed blue velvet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald looked at the Wayne family crest on the bottom of the dagger he had been given, mind spinning with possibilities. Why had Galavan wanted him to burn down those buildings in particular? Each one belonged to the Wayne Family Enterprises, each one seemingly had no stakes in his future renovation plans for Gotham, but each was targeted regardless of where they were located, or their proximity to other more lucrative holdings. The dagger was especially puzzling too as the only item Galavan seemed interested in amongst the properties burned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something here,” Oswald whispered, turning the knife over and over in his palm. Not for the first time, he cursed Edward’s capture. He would be able to suss out this inane puzzle and would be glad to do it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just need to get Edwidge,” Butch said after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The antique shop owner?" He asked, arching an eyebrow tiredly. "How can she help?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, boss. She knows things. I can have her here within the hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, call her over, I'm desperate," he replied, nursing his second vodka cranberry of the afternoon. Oswald had scarcely been seen without a drink in hand the past few days, finding sobriety undesirable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman who stood before him in her green knit sweater and frizzy grey hair looked woefully out of place amongst the grimdark wood, candlelight, and vague air of danger in Penguin's Manor as she stood before his throne, eyeing with great trepidation, not the notorious mobster, or his large bodyguard poised behind her, but the dagger sitting on the table between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I cannot help you," she lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald frowned, easily reading the deception and fear rolling off the old woman in waves. "Edwidge, I think you're being dishonest. You know something about this knife, now tell me, or I will use it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tale she told was quite enlightening. Oswald smiled as, at last, he discovered an exploitable weakness for Theo Galavan and his damnable sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're in deep waters, Mr. Penguin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Edwidge," he smiled with a renewed glint in his clear blue eyes. "That is where penguins thrive." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the colourful shopkeep left Butch sat down next to Oswald, a confused look on his soft face. "Boss...that story was nice an all, tales of old Gotham and some kid gettin' what's comin' to him, but I don't see how-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald calmly set a bottle of bourbon down between them, smiling benignly at his friend as if he hadn't heard him. He poured him a glass, and murmured. "Drink up, Butch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch twitched as if cracking a kink in his neck and shot back the contents of the drink in a single gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still have to obey me. You are the only person I can truly trust," Oswald laughed, picking up his own glass of wine to take a hearty sip. "I have found Galavan's weakness. This whole thing, the mayorship, the arson, it's all a blood feud against the Waynes for their family's exile hundreds of years ago. He has a personal stake in this, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be manipulated!" He poured Butch another drink. "Drink up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused and compelled, Butch drank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a plan to infiltrate Galavan's operations. You will go to him, tell him I've gone crazy and that you escaped and want to defect." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch cocked his head. "No offense, Galavan's a smart guy and that's a basic play. He's not gonna believe I turned traitor…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald smirked as if considering Butch's words as he finished his drink slowly. "We've already sold him my paranoia, but how do we sell you? I wasn't certain at first...but then Celestine and Caleb told me how. Drink up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch drank, and while distracted Oswald removed the cleaver from beneath the table and with a grimace and a cry he brought the blade down on Butch's forearm, severing the limb in a single blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scream torn from Butch's throat is one Oswald will never forget. He had heard many cries of pain and torment. He had caused many of them during his career as first an underling of Fish, Maroni, Falcone, then standing on his own as King of Gotham with Edward by his side. Those people, however, deserved such treatment; Oswald could justify their suffering as a means to achieve his ends. They had crossed him and deserved their fates. However, Butch had been nothing but loyal, had even been a...friend in these troubled times. Oswald resolved to reward him beyond measure should he succeed in this mission. He vowed it as he finished his bottle, watching Butch flee the room. Another means to an end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a very difficult chapter for me to write. I did not want to make his miscarriage too graphic, but at the same time I wanted to illustrate the actual pain and sadness going through something like that causes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Long Way Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the eve of the second day spent pacing and drinking and fretting, Oswald was beginning to fear that Butch had been found out by Galavan and summarily murdered. He chewed on the skin of his nail bed and paced before the fireplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boss!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald whipped around, taking in the sight of Butch, blood spattered across his face, looking soundly beaten. They had discovered his treachery! "What happened!" he demanded, paling as Butch approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They caught me snooping, and the tiger lady wanted to take her time with me so she chained me up but I escaped-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You idiot! They'll kill Ed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found him! Oswald, I found him, but we have to go right now!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald attempted to control his breathing, clutching Butch's shoulder with a trembling hand. "You will be handsomely rewarded, my friend. I-I cannot thank you enough," he choked as they moved swiftly toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloying smell of creosote, murky water, diesel, and crumbling wooden boards filled Oswald's nose as he opened the car door at the pier. The abandoned warehouse they were keeping Edward in was large, and his mate might be anywhere in the building. "We do this quickly and quietly. Let's go." Butch and two guards followed him into the building and up through each floor as he searched with more and more trepidation. If they had failed...If they were too late…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to the top of the stairs and opened the door to the hall, seeing a figure down at the other end. Butch drew his weapon but as the light caught the figure's tall frame and the line of his jaw, Oswald slapped his arm down with a soft cry, "No!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure looked up, immediately walking down the hall in four ground-eating strides until long gangly arms wrapped themselves around Oswald's waist and pulled him flush against a solid chest. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oswald</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Edward breathed into his soft dark hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collided with the taller man firmly, breath stolen from his lungs, fingers winding tightly in the back of his shirt as he clung to him, unable to form a coherent string of words.  "Ed… it's really you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward grinned brightly down at Oswald, a laugh of cheerful disbelief leaving his throat. "You came for me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Oswald was able to answer, their reunion was cut short by two shots ringing out through the hall. Edward pulled Oswald away from the noise on instinct, sharp eyes catching sight of Butch dispassionately lowering his weapon as Oswald's other guards fell to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward snarled at the Beta and tried to push his mate down the hall toward safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?!" Oswald shouted, heart racing as he backed against his mate, refusing to leave his side now that they had finally been reunited. "Butch?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bullet whizzed past his ear, leaving it ringing and disorienting his senses further as Edward pushed him around a corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Getting you out of here," he replied, pulling him through the first door he could and shutting it tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward bolted the large metal latch in place, rolling his eyes at Tabitha's gauche taste in torture chambers. She probably enjoyed the macabre sense of antiquity. He could admire the flair for the dramatic. It might save them now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could hear Butch throwing himself against the door once or twice, and he would have laughed at the fool had he heard a shot ricochet off the metal to hit the damn oaf. Unfortunately, it seemed, Butch had more sense than that, and after a minute more all was quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward turned his attention to Oswald. "My love, you came for me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down his cheeks, cupping Edwards's face with trembling hands, as though he couldn't believe that he was real. "I've been looking since the moment I realised you'd been taken- Eddie I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed the tears away from his cheeks, letting his soft lips linger on his warm smooth skin as he held Oswald close. "Not at all, my love. It's the Galavans… they have some strange fixation on the city, the Waynes specifically."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd have figured it out so much sooner with your help," he managed to laugh, burying his face in the crook of Edwards's neck, delighted that Edward could sus all that out from inside a cell, and it took him nearly a month to get the story with all manner of resources at his disposal. "I couldn't sleep without you, couldn't eat, I thought- I thought I might never find you, that you'd be killed…" …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward looked down at his precious little bird with an assured sense of self and a gleam in his eyes. He cupped Oswald's cheek and brushed a gentle kiss against his forehead. "They could not have kept me from your side, my love. They haven't a dollop of intelligence enough between them to even try~" His tone was a deep timbre, gravely yet held a jovial and playful cadence.  His eyes, once wide and doleful, now glimmered with a dangerous sharpness and a keen wit begging to cut someone to ribbon with a skillful turn of phrase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are we going to get out of here?" Oswald sighed, wiping his eyes with a trembling hand. He looked at the door with a distant sadness, turning away from it after a moment. "Tabitha must have flipped Butch's programming, I never thought he'd become my enemy. Without you, he was the only one I could trust…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I certainly wouldn't put it past Tabitha," Edward murmured, thinking back to his time spent as her prisoner. She was well versed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> manner of torture, and the idea that the Galavans would use Butch against Oswald in their twisted games was not without merit. "As for our escape, the window is our only recourse. Into the water and swim to shore…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not again," he whined softly, knowing they had little other choices. "Hold my hand, don't let me sink." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward shook his head fondly and took Oswald's hand. He smashed the window with a nearby bit of pipe and looked down at the water below. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Approximately 35 feet to the water, a dark black in hue, safe for diving… 44f/s velocity to hit the water, Oswald leg might not do well hitting the water at that speed, but we have to risk it. The shoreline is 2.6 miles away and if need be I could drag Oswald behind me while swimming... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip, turning toward Oswald with a soft sigh. “All right, love. We’re going to jump, make sure you land feet first, keep them tight together to displace the water’s surface tension, it’ll lessen the likelihood that you’ll break your right leg on impact. Make sure you put a hand over your nose and mouth like this,” here he covered his nose and mouth with the palm of his hand, not holding his nose, lest he break it when they hit the water. “Keep your elbows in tight and your other hand on your wrist. You’ve done this before, Oswald. I trust you to find the surface.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach flipped, and he nodded, wind whipping through his hair through the open window as he mirrored Edward's instructions, heart pounding in his chest as he peered over the edge. "I love you," he whispered, staring down into the dark water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s heart swelled with joy at hearing those three little words after so many months wishing to hear anything at all from Oswald. “I love you too.”  He kissed Oswald breathlessly before blocking his nose and mouth and jumping out the window with a cry of, “Geronimo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulping one last breath, Oswald jumped after him with a drawn out cry before he hit the cold water, clawing desperately for the surface as he kicked his left leg as best he could manage- the right seemed to have dislocated itself but the numbing water kept the pain at bay. He breached with a gasp, filling his lungs with air as his eyes darted about for Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ed?!" he cried out frantically.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward called out to him from a short distance away, swimming to him before reaching out his hand. “I’m here, Oswald. You’re doing well, keep going.” He allowed Oswald to wrap an arm around his waist as they moved through the water together. It was slow going, bitterly cold, and Edward swallowed more than enough of the harbour to last a lifetime. He wondered how Oswald could have ever done this alone with a freshly broken ankle and a perforated eardrum. His mate never ceased to amaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, they reach the shore, Edward pulling him along gently until they were able to rest against the sand. “We’ll have to move soon, but take a moment, love. How is your leg?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's going to hurt like a bitch later, I'm sure," he huffed, resting his forehead against his arm as his frame lay heavy against the shore. "I'd endure any amount of pain to stay by your side." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward laced their fingers together and looked up at the city skyline. They had a long way to go to take Galavan down, but he felt now that he was reunited with his beloved they could conquer anything together. They would need to go underground; Butch’s defection meant Oswald could not use any of his old safe houses, or the Falcone manor house. Zsasz could be relied upon, as well as Gabe, and perhaps a small crew if one could be assembled...Too many variables for Edward to wrap his mind around now. He turned his cheek in the cool wet sand to stare into Oswald’s bright blue eyes. “It’s still so remarkable to me,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" he replied curiously, somehow managing to scoot closer to the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That someone as extraordinary as you could want me for a mate. I know the circumstances of our joining were forced upon you, and I have been trying to show you how...valuable I can be, as a partner, as an advisor, as a mate. At every opportunity, you have treated me with respect, affection, and certainly kept me on my toes~” Here he kissed the tip of his long nose with a soft chuckle. “And even when you could have been rid of a troublesome burden with ease...you- you came for me. No one has ever...thought of me. I love you, Oswald, and I am elated you feel the same way.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spread across his tired face as he looked into those soft brown eyes he had been aching for since Edward's disappearance, pressing several soft kisses to his lips. "I am incomplete without you by my side." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let us never part again.” Edward once more looked toward the bright Gotham skyline, rising to his knees with a groan, then his feet. He helped Oswald up with a softly whispered ‘upsy-daisy, Oswald’, and together they made their way back to their kingdom, determined and together at last. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end of the second part of this a/b/o fic! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Please stay tuned for the next update with chapter 1 of part 3!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>